Dani Woods
Danielle Shea Henderson (born July 29, 1993), better known by her ring name Dani Woods, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance. She appears in the promotion's developmental territory, Omega Wrestling Tomorrow, where she is the inaugural OWT Women's Champion. Early Life Henderson was raised in San Francisco's Richmond District. Her parents are Curt Henderson, an air traffic controller at San Francisco International Airport , and Shannon Henderson (nee Torey), a production manager for the local CBS affiliate. She has an older brother, Nolan (born 1990), and a twin sister, Demi. She graduated from George Washington High School in 2011 and worked as a receptionist at the same TV station where her mother worked in order to save money for wrestling training. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2012 - 2016) Henderson began training in the Bay Area in early 2012, briefly working with different independent promotions before a chance meeting with retired wrestler Claire Archer backstage at a show in Sacramento. Archer referred Henderson to her best friend and former tag team partner Jackie Cruz, who operated Hollywood Fight Club. Henderson relocated to Los Angeles to train at the school. It was at this point that she started using the ring name Torey Shea. Woods worked primarily in the Southwest and Canada until she was approached by EAW about signing in mid-2016. Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - 2018) NEO (2016 - 2018) Blonde Force Trauma; Tag Team Champion (2016 - 2017) After finishing up her independent dates in June 2016, Woods reported to the EAW Performance Center later that month. She began working live events in September, now using the name Dani Woods. She was brought up to television in December, working as a babyface. In April, she formed Blonde Force Trauma with Skylar Stone. They went on to win the belts in a Fatal Four-Way Tag Team match at NEO Revolution: Barcelona, becoming the first female team to do so. They held the titles until NEO Revolution: Saint Petersburg, after which the team amicably disbanded. Women's Champion (2017 - 2018) After Blonde Force Trauma agreed to go their separate ways, both continued to perform as faces. The two ex-partners found themselves in a gauntlet match to determine the number one contender to the NEO Women's Championship at NEO Revolution: Indianapolis that also included Chantal LeBeau, Serenity Scorpio, Tiffany Santana, Mia Marie Vega, Kat Ricci, and Holly Rivers. Woods would emerge victorious after last eliminating Ava. She went on to challenge then-titleholder Candice Blair Ava at NEO Revolution: Marseilles, winning the championship for the first time. It was later announced that Ava would receive a rematch at NEO Revolution: Los Angeles. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) Women's Champion (2018 - present) Woods signed a developmental contract with OWT in April 2018. At the brand's first exclusive free-per-view, OWT Uprising: New York, Woods defeated Bethany Sharpe to become the inaugural OWT Women's Champion. Personal Life Henderson resides in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She describes herself as a "die-hard" San Francisco Giants fan and says she performed as a member of a pop punk band while in high school. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Death by Dani (Sitout electric chair facebuster) ** Lost in the Woods (Gory neckbreaker) * Signature Moves ** Back body drop ** Double-leg slam ** Hammerlock front powerslam ** Hangman's neckbreaker ** Sitout side slam ** Snap scoop powerslam ** Snapmare knee attack ** Spear, sometimes to an oncoming opponent ** Spinning side slam backbreaker, transitioned into a pendulum backbreaker submission ** Straightjacket DDT ** Torture rack, while applying a cobra clutch * Entrance Themes ** "Like It's Her Birthday" by Good Charlotte (September 2016 - October 2017) ** "Heart Heart Heartbreak" by Boys Like Girls (January 2017 - August 2017; used as a member of Blonde Force Trauma) ** "Settle Down" by Cartel (November 2017 - present) Championships and Accomplishments * EAW NEO ** NEO Women's Championship (1 time) ** NEO Tag Team Championships (1 time, with Skylar Stone) * Omega Wrestling Tomorrow ** OWT Women's Championship (1 time, current, inaugural) Category:OWA personnel Category:OWT personnel Category:OWT Goddesses Category:1993 births Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from California